1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data capturing method and an electronic device and, more particularly, to a data capturing method of near-field communication (NFC) protocol and an NFC electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices communicates with each other in a near-field can be archived via Near field communication (NFC) which is a principle of magnetic induction that developed from an integration of radio frequency identification (RFID) and interconnection technology. The NFC technology permits two electronic devices to execute a point-to-point connection and a communication protocol when the devices exist nearby or close contact with each other, so as to perform data exchange.
The NFC technology can achieve data exchange without a cable, and additionally, it also has many advantageous in application. Since two devices can communicate with each other in a close proximity under NFC, data exchange becomes more intuitive and rapid. Furthermore, since a physical connection is not needed in the NFC, the transmission security is relatively high, which is a better choice in electronic payment and ticket payment.
However, application programs in a user mode cannot get detailed information relating to the NFC protocol, such as a unique identification (UID) or types of an NFC smart card, via a proximity application programming interface (APIs) provided in the Windows operation system.